A New Age
by Oneringtohallowsend
Summary: Kya Anderson, from the age of 11, has lived with her grandfather Merlin. When she laughingly joked about the university's dragon fountain being named Kilgarrah she didn't expect to find the King and Queen of Camelot along with their knights sitting next to it.


Screams wrenched themselves into the night air as shattered glass blanketed the pavement and one lone figure forced their way across the ground. Sliding through glass and broken plastic from the two car collision that had sent her vehicle rolling down the freeway. Her only thought was get Caleb, get Caleb, get Caleb...her baby brother had been thrown from the car: the seat belt having torn in half. It was her fault. All her fault. She should have taken that seat; she'd known the seatbelt went wonky sometimes. She shook her head and tried to ignore the searing pain in her skull as glass tore through her arms, torso, and legs as she drug herself over to her brother's motionless body.

When she reached him her breath trembled out of her in a wavering gush, her chest hitched with sobs and a new scream greeted the air. Shaky hands reached for the young figure from which no breath left or entered. Blood covered his soft features that still held the chubbiness of youth; at only eight years old only the slightest hint of mature features were beginning to emerge. Dirty blonde hair and the bluest eyes that had always brightened whenever she had walked into a room. They were muted now and stared blankly ahead, not seeing her, not seeing anything. She drug herself into a sitting position despite the fact that her left leg was bent at several wrong angles and drew Caleb to her like a mother would a son and held him. Her body swaying gently as a broken song tumbled from her lips in hitching gasps.

"Have you- been on the r-r-road between the holds,

as the sun falls-falls away and the dark-darkness turns cold

and the moon will-not rise until the night has grown old..."

Sirens wailed in the distance but she just clutched her brother tighter and kept humming the song, his song. The one he had loved so much. The one she'd sing to him and afterwards would ask what the stars looked like because all he had ever known was a world of darkness to which no light could penetrate. She could almost hear people talking to her but everything was to loud and distant as if all the noise was coming through a long tunnel. It hurt her head and her eyes burned from the smoke and gasoline in the air. Hands were there suddenly trying to coax her to let go of her brother and she fought them. She had failed to keep him safe but it was her job to look after him and Mother had never told her to stop even if... She threw punches hitting mostly air and managing only to injure herself more as the glass that had been pricking into her lower half lodged themselves deep into skin.

A bright light shone into her eyes and as she blinked trying to focus she noticed a young guy was trying to talk to her. He was dressed as an ambulance worker and his words were echoed into her ears. Her body began to tremble as he reached for her face and kept talking.

"You're okay sweetheart, we're going get you to the hospital. The Doctors will take care of you. What's your name?" His voice was kind and soothing to her sore ears. He was asking her something, her name, Momma had always taught her that it was rude not to answer when someone asked you for your name.

"Kya." The skin around his eyes crinkled as he smiled and she noticed his blonde hair stuck up in odd directions as if he hadn't brushed it since he woke up.

"That's a pretty name, Kya. Can you tell me how old you are?" His front teeth were crooked and she couldn't help but stare.

"Eleven and three quarters" She added the bit a the end because her and Caleb both agreed that halves and three quarters were very important when talking about how old a person was. The man must have found it funny because he laughed a little bit as he continued working; trying to make her comfortable without moving her.

She wondered why she wasn't feeling any pain as she looked at her arms with their bloody lacerations filled with dirt and glass. Light began disappearing in little dots and as she looked around her head felt heavy, her heart felt lost, and all she could think was I'm sorry.

10 years later

With heavy breath she swatted at her over grown hair that decided the best place for it to rest was smack dab in the middle of her face making walking and breathing equally difficult. Innocently, fresh faces of 18 and 19 year olds milled about the courtyard where a dragon fountain sat in the middle. She laughingly called it Kilggarah much to her great grandfather's exasperated delight. The wind decided to play and as the leaves, hanging from the trees that lined the square, whispered their secrets she let her self a slow spin and a deep inhale.

Sometimes she felt so old but perhaps that was the punishment for having a great grandfather who never aged. The man was older then most religions and looked to be only a couple years her elder and at twenty-one and three quarters she felt as if that number held more weight than it actually did. A shake of the head was her only defense in hoping to disperse of such ridiculous sentimentality. Glancing around at the different people walking and lounging around in the morning sunlight she spotted a small group of twenty something's sitting in a perfect circle.

There was a blonde man with blue eyes and lightly tanned skin, a women with dark curly hair that stopped just before it reached her shoulders and a flawless mocha complexion, A large burly man who's muscles bulged as he moved and his eyes sparkled as he laughed at something the blonde had said. A long haired red head sat near the blonde and from his serious expression she thought he might have a bit of stick up his ass. Lastly in their little circle of weirdly attractive beings was a man with wavy black hair and a tan complexion. She swore she had seen them before but that was impossible because she'd remember such attractiveness she was sure of it. Especially in regards to the man with sparkling eyes and bulging muscles because that was definitely a sight she would sell her soul to never forget. She allowed her mind to wander to far naughtier things before shaking her head and laughing aloud before stopping and glancing around suspiciously to see if anyone was staring at her.

Creating a sword fight in her head she watched as two figures dueled it out to the sound of clashing metal. As she neared the group she allowed herself to listen in and as she sat down at a table next to them she pulled out her phone. Scrolling aimlessly through her Facebook newsfeed she caught the the tail end of what the blonde was saying.

"We need to find Merlin. Its been two months and we've seen no sign of him. I'm worried about where he's ran off to and if he's having to remember on his own." Worry colored the man's tone and his face was grim. To anyone else the only strange part of that would have been the fact that some poor sod had been burden with a name like Merlin. To her however, it was enough for her to lock her phone, turn her body to face the group, and stare at them with wide eyes. It couldn't be. It had to be a coincidence. Why, would they be coming back now?

Her mind raced and she had half a mind to call her great grandfather right then but knew better than to get the man's hopes up when he'd been disappointed before. After Gwaine had emerged from the Lake of Avalon, three years prior, his eyes had shown like the sun on a hot July day. Gwaine was the only one to walk from the lake and no where in the world was there any whispers of the returned king. Just as his happiness had brightened their home his despair had draped a cloud so dense over it that she had taken to leaving the house just to be rid of it.

"Can we help you with something?" The blonde man asked the slightest hint of arrogant irritation showing through. Blinking she shook her head before opening her mouth only to close it seconds later. After all how is one supposed to ask are you the once and future king returned? There was also the small matter that they were looking for a Merlin and if this was the King and Queen surrounded by their faithful knights that meant they were looking for her granddad. That his lonlieness was at an end, it was a loneliness that had haunted his steps like a wraith for as long as she had known him.

"Are you sure?" The curly haired woman replied, her voice was kind and the reproachful look she sent the blonde caused giggles to bubble forth.

"My name is Kya and I couldn't help but overhear you are looking for a man named Merlin. I know a Merlin...I'll admit he's a bit of an idiot but he's the good sort." It was amusing to watch their varying reactions. Gwen looked suspiciously knowing, Arthur looked bemused, Leon confused, and Lancelot was grinning. Percival simply looked at her with kind, amused eyes.

"Its very nice to meet you but I'm sure your boyfriend isn't the Merlin we are looking for; so if you'll excuse us we'll go back to our private conversation." Arthur, for there was no doubt in her mind that it was he, said politely if not a bit coldly. She had to admit he got his point across while being diplomatic...it was a very kingly trait-she was impressed.

"Are you sure cause he talked about these friends he used to have. One was a king, a bit of a prat but a good was a queen whose fairness and ability to show compassion for others was renown across the land. There were others, of course that he described as being chivalrous and just. Though I'm sure you're right and its a different Merlin. I'll leave you to it then." With a decisive nod and a slight maniacal glint in her eye she stood up and began walking away from the silently stunned group.

The scrabbling noise of limbs reached her ears and she slowed down just a bit and forcing the grin off her face. A hand grabbed hers and she allowed herself to stop before slowly, deliberately turning herself around and staring at the offending hand. A flick of the eyes and hers met Arthur's before she pointedly looked at her hand again- he got the message and removed it. She looked back up at the man and noted that his eyes looked both desperately lost and hopeful.

"You have our attention, Kya."

"I thought I might. I'm starving lets go get food then we'll chat." With that she walked away from the group and out of the courtyard. Her destination a little cafe because this wasn't going to be an experience that could be lived without coffee. She glanced over her shoulder and saw them trailing after her, whispering amongst themselves.

She quickly walked into one of the university building that held her favorite sandwich shop not pausing to see if they were still behind her. She greeted the lady at the counter who knows her order by memory and has already sent it through to be made. Handing her the debit she allows her self to chat about mundane things all the while keeping an eye on her little merry group of followers. With a smile and quick thanks she grabs her Carmel Macchiato and a grilled cheese with lettuce and tomato.

"Aren't you all going to get something to eat," she asks as she comes to a stop in front of the group. Arthur rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Gods you really are a prat. oh well suit yourself. Lets walk and talk. We'll catch the bus two blocks from here and it'll take us to where the pavement ends. From there it's a mile walk to the gates. He'll know you've returned the moment you set foot on the grounds." Her voice was soft as she opened the paper wrap from her sandwich and began munching on it while occasionally taking a sip of her Carmel macchiato heaven.

The walk to the bus stop was uncomfortably silent as they all walked only slightly behind her forcing people on the sidewalks to scramble to the side in hopes of avoiding a bodily collision. Every time one of them would open their mouths to speak she would shake her head and their mouths would slide closed. It was only as they stepped off the empty bus and onto a wide spot on the side of the road where pavement met dirt did she turn to them. The rolling hills around them were a vivid, deep green that seared itself into your mind and haunted your dreams long after. She could feel the pulses of power that resonated from the earth itself and she took comfort in its presence.

"I did not mean to be so vague earlier its just I didn't go into class today thinking I'd be finding you, especially considering how long its been. I know the legends better than most, the things the long forgotten prophecies speak of but its been so long," She trailed off staring toward the horizon before shaking her head. "Anyway its about a mile walk to the gates from there we will have...transportation. Sorry if that doesn't suit you its just I usually run this and catch the bus further down. I don't usually have to worry about people accompanying me back. I'm going to hush up now. I think I'm rambling." With a quick turn of heel she set out down the dusty lane with her heart thumping loudly against her chest. Before she had fully turned though she had noticed that Arthur had a smirk on his face and his eyes were fond.

The dirt road was littered with potholes and in places looked more like a green grass oasis than a road. It wasn't her fault that she was one of the only ones to drive the car and hence was the only person to ravel the road. The home of her grandfather was so far removed from the world that she couldn't help but laugh when she put it into context what that land used to host.

"How old are you,Kya?" Gwen's voiced pulled her out of her musings and she looked over to her right where Gwen now walked beside her.

"21 and I feel a few days past 100 sometimes." Gwaine always laughed at her when she told people that. He said she had a better flair for the dramatic than Merlin, Arthur, or himself combined. She told him he was the one being dramatic and then proceeded to push him out of his chair. His cry of surprise had made her double over in laughter as she had stumbled over to the kitchen where her grandfather was in the process of mixing bits and pieces of body parts from various animals into a boiling pot. The stench was horrendous, she remembered yelling at him for it and asking what the point of him having multiple labs was if he refused to use any of them. His response had been an 'eh' and a wave of the hand.

"How come?" It was Arthur's voice this time and he had moved to her left. Kya wondered about all of their questions. They seemed odd unless they thought...but that was ridiculous.

"I have really old friends that I live with. Old friends make you more aware of the aches and pains you will have and therefore start feeling prematurely. " Monotone voice and a dry humorous answer.

"Why do you talk in circles and riddles?" Leon's voice cut through and its sharpness made her head snap his way. A scowl graced his features but his eyes held confusion and she suddenly realized that perhaps he was the last to remember and was still trying to adjust to two lives inside one body.

"Why do you have to act like you have a stick up your ass?" The words were out of her mouth before she even had time to truly think about the wisdom of saying them. She heard Percival start choking and realized laughter was shaking his large frame. Arthur's smirk had become a full fledged grin and Gwen simply laughed a hand covering her mouth as her eyes watered with mirth.

"I'm sorry its been odd and it seems I'm not very patient this time around." Observing his face she noticed there was regret lining his features and slight embarrassment.

"Its okay. You are right I'm being vague on purpose because its not my story to tell or explain. I suppose I'm having a bit more fun than I should. Oh well shoot me." she shrugged her shoulders Patted the man shoulder and kept walking. They were over half way there and in the distance she could seen the silhouette of the gates up ahead.

The morning sun had turned to a bright noon cascade of light filled heat and as a thin sheen of sweat formed on her brow she couldn't help but wish that they were already at the gates. She had never been good with uncomfortable silences and tended to babble in order to fill them which ended up making it that much more embarassing. Gwaine teased her relentlessly about it but then again simply being around that man made her babble...what else was she supposed to do around a self-assured knight of Camelot who called her M'lady.

Roughly ten more minutes trudged on before they reached the looming gates that marked the beginning of the land her grandfather owned. They stood ominous and mystical amongst the greenness of the grass and the brown dust of the road. Large stone pillars entwined with a single tree on either side and black cast iron gates swirling seeming random designs if one were to look at them from the outside.

"Are you ready?" She asked them as a whole but her gaze rested on Arthur and Gwen, as they were standing together and their hands clasped clasped each others tightly. She watched as they looked at each other and as small smiles curved their lips Kya couldn't help but wonder just what was going through their mind.

"Yes." was the simple simultaneous answer and Kya smiled at them and nodded. With Nervous hands and shaky knees she walked up to the gates placing her hand on the latch and pushing them open. Her eyes glowed gold for only a second as the magic surrounding the gate recognized her.

Arthur stepped across the threshold first and reverberations it sent throughout the land shook Kya to her very core. Her breath hitched and suddenly the light of the sun burned too brightly, the colors stood more vivid, and a breeze picked up and with startled eyes she realized the land was welcoming him home. The shakes of the earth were not as turbulent as the rest of the group stepped across but there was a fondness in them nonetheless.

"It is done." Her voice sounded odd even to her, otherworldly, like perhaps it wasn't even her voice at all. "He will know you have returned." With a sigh she led a ways past the gates, the doors shutting themselves with the aide of her magic. She heard Gwen's intake of breath and the felt the stutter in Arthur's stride and knew they'd seen her eyes. She didn't stop as she knew they were now on a deadline. Grandfather would have felt the vibrations far harder than she and he, despite his age, was not very patient. There was a barn about 50 feet from the gates set off to the side of them and as she opened the doors the distinct smell of horse was clearly present if slightly faded.

"Please tell me we are not riding horses to wherever we are going?" Arthur's voice was light but a hint of exasperation lined it. Snorting she shook her head in the negative.

"Not today, oh great one. Today we will take a little thing called an automobile...to be more specific an SUV." She'd always wondered why they owned an SUV as it was to large for two people and them going anywhere that wasn't on the property was a rare thing anymore.

She heard an aborted laugh escape past the lips of one of them and though she wasn't sure whose it had been she was pretty sure it had not been Arthur. Pulling the keys from her bag she unlocked the doors . Opening the stall at the far end revealed the shiny, black SUV. She clambered inside it and waited for the others to do the same. Gwen sat beside her in the passenger seat and Kya couldn't help but be grateful. Arthur made her nervous though she wasn't quite sure why. Every second felt like a minute, minutes felt like hours and as she backed out the barn she only hoped that her grandfather managed to keep his emotions in check and not break anything.

As they neared the house she heard the collective intake of breath as they took in the sight before them. Their house was in actuality a mansion that was stone worked with dark wooden slats highlighting the entire structure. wild flowers grew around the front of the house and wound around it ending in a herbal garden. The rolling hills that dipped into valleys and were scarred by winding streams was her sanctuary since a dark night 10 years previously. The house in front of her had long ago become her home and the man inside was rooted firmly in her heart.

"He's done well for himself." It was Leon who broke the silence and with a chuckle she slid the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the car.

"Well he should have he's been around long enough." She saw Gwen flinch and Arthur look confusedly between the both of them.

With a heaving sigh she walked up the porch steps with a fluttering heart and a knawing feeling in her stomach that everything was about to change. She hated that feeling as it was always accompanied by a less than stellar metamorphsis. Opening the door and finding the foyer empty with its high beamed cealings and and earthy styled décor. Wiping her boots off on the rug by the door she waited until all had filed in and closed the door with a snap. Her heart hammered in her chest and her hands clenched into fists every few seconds.

"Grandad!" Raising her her voice so it would carrythrough the house aided by the magic flowing through her veins. She felt the collective intakes of breath more than she heard them and their stares caused a flush to form on her cheeks. Stubbornly refusing to acknowledge them or the proverbial bomb she had just dropped on their heads.

She heard the creek of the floorboards and the shutting of the screen door that led to the backyard. Two sets of footsteps were making their way towards them. One was quick stepped but steady and imeddiately her mind supplied the name Gwaine to the sound. Meaning the second set that was slower but purposeful was her grandfather.

She couldn't help but flash a grin at Gwaine as he sauntered through the archway off to the right of the room. He paused for a moment taking in each face of the group, his eyes resting on percival the longest, before they made their way to her. His smirk and nod was enough to force herself to not think of the thoughts that demanded she grab him by his ridiculous vest and kiss him until his chest heaved with the need to breathe. She also steadfastly ignored the little voice in her head that told her miniscule chance with her knight was reduced to nonexistent now that his lost love was returned to him.

She pulled herself out of her musings as her grandfather stepped throught he arch and pulled himself to a stop: his expression unreadable. His hair was long enough to have soft curls laying on his forehead and his jawline held a faint dusting of scruff. He looked slightly older than he had back at camelot so long ago but also younger; as if the years he had lived had not settled onto him physcially choosing instead to weight him down by clinging to his soul. He wore a simple pair of dark wash jeans and a deep purple button up with had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She'd admit he looked handsome and she wondered how much he had fretted over his clothes before Gwaine had told him to shut up.

She moved over to Gwaine and paused only long enough to lightly grasp Merlin's hand. The stare off reminded her of hollywood's take on wild west showdowns: all that was missing was the music. Gwen made the first move a step torwards Merlin a smile twisting her lips and tears sliding down her face.

"Merlin." His name on her tongue was a holy prayer and as she lunged for him he moved to meet her. His arms wrapping around her as they both cried and shook. His voice was to soft to distinguish words but the intent embedded within the lilt of his voice she knew he was answering Gwen's prayer with a hundred of his own.

Kya felt a warm, caloused hand slip into hers and as she looked down at her hand clasped in anothers she realized her eyes were wet with tears. Looking up at Gwaine, who stood a head taller than her, she felt a smile quirk her lips as he gazed at her with soft eyes. Turning back to the reunion taking place she saw that Merlin and Gwen had parted from their embrace and stood beside each other. Merlin gazed at Arthur like a man dying of dehydration in a desert sun who'd just found his oasis. This time it was Merlin who made the first move his limbs jerky as he stumbled over to his king. Arthur waited until Merlin was within arms reach before he closed the gap by pulling Merlin's face to his. The intensity of their embrace and how their bodies, moulded to each other, puzzle pieces who had finally found their place, was enough to cause Kya to turn away. This was private and with a glance at the others in the group she could tell they felt the same. With a jerk of her head they follower her out of the entrance room and into the living room

The house isteself had a very open layout. The living room allowed itself to morph into a kitchen with very little change in atmosphere. Dark wooden beams stood as pillars throughout the room connecting floor to ceiling. The floors were dark stained hardwood as were was the coffee table which stood in front of a large fireplace. The stonework around it reached to the ceiling and picture frames sat on both the mantle and small stone steps at the bottom. A curvy staircase, whose railing were wrought of metal curled into intricate designs, led to the upstairs which had a balcony that reached all the way around the room.

She sighed as she felt herself settle. This place was her home and she needed to remember that in the oncoming days as everything shifted. Looking at the faces of Leon, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine the last two had somehow found their way together between the short distance from the foyer to the living room. She felt her heart twinge and mentally shook herself. There was no reason for her to be jealous or hurt seeing as Gwaine had been Percival's long before she had come into the picture not that there was really a picture because they weren't even dating or talking about itin the first place. I need tea or coffee. Defintely coffee. Strong black coffee.

"Have a seat. Can I get tea or coffee for anyone?" She asked needing to get away from it all for just a few minutes. She needed time to regroup and simply breathe a little. After waiting for everyone's response she made her way into the other room. She put the kettle on to boil and started the coffee machine letting them work unaided by her magic.

Growing up her mother never read her fairytales, myths, or legends saying that they used magic to solve their problems and magic only ever created them. Instead she had read her the works of Jane Austen and S.E. Hinton among others. Her father though would whisper her tales of magic and might, of different gods from different places, of men who fought with honor and died with courage. Her mother ignored the fact that when angry or joyful Kya's eyes would glow gold and unexplainable things would happen. She ignored her own power and forbade her daughter from ever using hers.

Then her brother had came as a hadn't known it at the time because she'd been to young but the doctors had told her parents the likelyhood of them concieving another child was slim. Caleb proved them wrong. He'd always been a fighter and the nine months before he'd been born were filled with complications. When he'd arrived he was perfectly healthy weighed 6 pounds 5 ounces and 21 inches memories were hazy as she had been around 3 at the time and magic can only help you remember so much. She remember thinking he was perfect with his blonde hair, button nose, and filmy blue eyes but her mother had cried everytime she looked at him.

It wasn't until caleb was two when he had his first big tantrum and as he screamed his eyes shining with tears that the film parted and gave way to shining gold. He broke a vase and the resounding shatter it made was enough to jolt him out of his fit but the damage was done. Her parents had seen and as she held her brother that night in bed she listened to her mother rage and curse a man Kya had never met. She had looked at her angel of a brother with his dirty blonde locks, pink lips, and soft cheeks and allowed herself to hum softly. She didn't know any songs but she felt its melody rising from her bones. She renewed a promise, she'd made back when he'd first been born, that she would always protect her brother even if it meant protecting him from his own family.


End file.
